081214-Lily-Thiago
02:59 -- galliardTartarol0gist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 14:59 -- 02:59 TA: Lily! 3=:[ 02:59 GT: thhhhhiago 02:59 GT: thiagoi have 03:00 GT: i have something to tell you 03:00 TA: So do I, but you go ahead. 03:00 GT: im dying i tihnk?? 03:00 GT: everything is pain and suffering 03:00 GT: ev erything 03:00 TA: That's much worse than what I was gonna say! / What happened?! 03:01 GT: i dont knowwwwwwww everything juts HURTS 03:02 TA: Did you get attacked, perhaps? 03:02 GT: by karma maybe 03:02 TA: The important thing is to stay calm, yes? / I'm here. Talk to me. 03:02 GT: itslike 03:03 GT: its like fIRE 03:03 GT: HELL FIRE, THIS FIRE IN MY SKINNN 03:03 GT: that was a good movovie 03:04 TA: Okay, is that all? / What about mentally? 03:08 GT: i dunno man itsjust like im burning up smth feirce 03:09 GT: 1 lily kabob ready for consumption 03:09 GT: i think im deleterious too 03:09 GT: *dolorous 03:09 GT: *delirious 03:09 GT: bc there 03:09 GT: are 03:09 GT: puppy people outside thiago 03:10 GT: were there puppy people before 03:10 TA: You're will be fine! / Just stay calm. Can you stand and move about? 03:10 GT: we just dont kno 03:10 GT: w 03:10 TA: There weren't but you're in the game now, Lil. 03:10 GT: oh yeah 03:10 GT: i remember now 03:10 GT: stupid puppy people treid to steal my stuff 03:10 GT: i hate puppy people 03:11 TA: People people are quite rude, I agree. 3=:| 03:12 GT: non o 03:12 GT: PUPPY PEOPLE 03:12 GT: DOGES 03:12 TA: Doge? 03:12 GT: much charlatan 03:12 GT: very ragtime 03:12 GT: wow 03:12 TA: Many dance? 03:12 GT: probablie 03:13 GT: ok but tahigo 03:13 TA: Hm? 03:13 GT: wow im more far gone tha n i thought 03:13 GT: *thiago 03:14 GT: if 03:14 GT: if im dying i need to make a deathbed confession 03:14 GT: this is improtant so listen up 03:15 GT: i still 03:15 GT: want 03:15 GT: to do 03:15 GT: the kissing thing 03:15 GT: wiht you 03:15 GT: -3- 03:15 GT: *o3o 03:15 GT: *because gogles 03:15 GT: *even though the stupid horrorterror stole mine 03:15 TA: Lily... 03:16 GT: *why woud it do that 03:16 TA: We can't kiss... 03:16 GT: not through computer no 03:16 GT: youre very smart 03:17 TA: No, Lily... I mean... We've been through this, yes? 03:17 TA: You're not going to die! I promise, Lil. 03:17 TA: So stop talking like you have no time left! 03:18 GT: yeahhhh but it doesnt meen i still dont wnna dO it 03:18 GT: not die 03:18 GT: but 03:18 GT: the kiss thang 03:18 TA: Well... 3=:# 03:18 GT: like im doing the villen thing bc i need a distraction 03:19 GT: bc thetz would be soooooooooo mad if i kissed yuo 03:19 TA: I was afraid that would was the case... 03:19 GT: yeha its not good 03:20 GT: aaaAAAAAGH STOMACH CRAMPS WHY 03:20 GT: HEAD CRAMPS WHY 03:20 GT: ALL THE CRAMPS 03:20 GT: ALL OF THEM 03:21 GT: thaigo when you said i would not die 03:21 GT: i think 03:21 GT: you may have been lying 03:21 TA: I'm not allowed to lie to you, Lily! 03:21 GT: thats ight 03:21 GT: bc 03:21 GT: i will stab you 03:21 GT: c | > 03:22 TA: That's right. 3=:] 03:23 TA: And you can't stab me if you're dead. / You'd be shirking your great cosmic duty! 03:23 GT: you know it 03:23 GT: aaaaahhhhhh dick gave mea cold towle 03:23 GT: <3 03:24 TA: Who? 03:25 GT: dick 03:25 GT: hes my brother 03:25 GT: apparently 03:25 GT: hes a sprite but hes cool 03:26 TA: What's his real name, Lily? 03:26 GT: dick 03:26 TA: His name's dick? 03:26 GT: yep 03:26 TA: What an unfortunate name. 03:26 GT: rite 03:27 GT: he kinds lives up to it too 03:28 TA: Haha! 03:28 TA: Maybe he can help you? 03:29 GT: id unno 03:30 GT: like hes lik e me sort of but hes a sprite so 03:31 TA: "Like you?" As in... 03:31 TA: He has your eyes? 03:31 GT: not mine 03:32 GT: some other assholes 03:33 TA: But they are similar? 03:33 GT: yeha 03:34 TA: Oh! What color? 03:35 GT: green 03:36 GT: reeeelaly bright green 03:36 TA: That's... interesting. Creepy... 03:37 GT: mhm 03:38 GT: oh noooo D8 03:39 TA: 3=:? 03:39 GT: the towels not cold anymore 03:39 TA: It pains me that I cannot help you now! 03:39 GT: can i die yet 03:39 TA: NO! 03:40 GT: i wanna die if only to stOP THIS FUCKIGN PAIN 03:40 GT: IT HURTSIT HURTS IT HURTS THIAGO HELP ME IT HURTS 03:41 TA: Do you have any painkillers, Lil? 03:41 GT: i dont thikn i should take them 03:42 GT: it might maek things worse 03:43 TA: That's an excellent point... 03:43 TA: I want to help! 3=:[ 03:44 GT: you can come over 03:44 GT: and 03:44 TA: How? 03:44 GT: stAB ME 03:44 TA: NO! 03:44 GT: IN THE HEART 03:44 TA: Out of the question! 03:44 GT: FUCKING STAB ME YOU PANSY 03:46 TA: I will not! 03:46 TA: I will not have you die. You're too perfect. 03:46 GT: im not 03:47 GT: im kind of a bitch 03:47 GT: what m i gonna do when i die adn all the euolgies are about how much ofa bitch i was 03:48 TA: Lily, no. I'm the bitch. The biggest one! 3=:] 03:48 TA: You can't be the bitch. 03:48 TA: You're the awesome one. 03:48 GT: i am uniquely qualified 2 be the bitch 03:48 GT: i have a world of puppy people 03:50 GT: dick and bitch: 03:50 GT: the perfect pair 03:50 TA: Why would you be the bitch? 03:51 TA: The Bitch of Mind! 3=:D 03:51 GT: perf 03:52 TA: But seriously why? 03:53 GT: apparently i own the place? 03:54 TA: Why'dyou say that? 03:54 GT: not me 03:54 GT: milly 03:54 GT: milli vanilli 03:54 TA: Miloko? 03:55 GT: ye 03:55 TA: Well she's wrong and that's that! Hmph. 03:56 GT: you gonna go chase her wiht a shotgun 03:56 GT: big overprotective daddy thigago 03:56 TA: No, Tethys says I need to lay off stabs. 03:56 GT: aw 03:56 GT: thats stupid 03:56 GT: shes stupid 03:56 TA: No she's not 3=:P 03:57 GT: yeeeeessssssssssssfhfkseicbhfbbbbbbbbbbb; 03:57 TA: ? 08:26 GT: aaaaUGH ok im good 08:26 GT: sory taht wa s a pretty strong waev 08:27 TA: Did you have a flare-up? 08:27 GT: yeha 08:27 GT: ok imagine soemone hadp oured molten lava into yuor bloodstream 08:27 GT: and then wheni t cooled down they dID IT AGAIN 08:27 TA: That's horrible~ 08:27 TA: !* 08:29 TA: Would you like a distraction from the pain? 08:30 GT: hwat kindo f distraction 08:30 TA: Moirail distraction? 08:30 TA: I'm kind of worried. 08:31 GT: aww 08:31 GT: <3 08:31 GT: *<> 08:31 GT: *but yuo get the sentiment 08:32 TA: Yes, well... I kind of stabbed my father, see... 08:32 GT: what 08:32 GT: hwy the hELL WOULD YOU STAB YOUR FAHTER 08:32 TA: Please let me explain 3=:[ 08:33 GT: ok yeah do that becaues my dager hadn is itching 08:35 TA: Okay, well you see: / Eric's mother, Kate Wightt, attacked us both. / She wounded him badly immediately. / I didn't think I could kill her myself, / so I tried to intimidate her first. / I threatened to do terrible things and / to drive the point home, I stabbed my father. / This was also to scare him to running. / Unfortunately, Kate did not back down, / but father did get up and run away. 08:36 TA: But now... I think he hates me... 3=:[ 08:36 GT: well you kind of fuckign stabbed him 08:36 GT: lkie i can kind of see the theory but 08:36 TA: I know! But... / I hoped he could see it was just an act. 08:36 GT: that was a relaly stupid thign to do 08:36 GT: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY stupid 08:36 TA: I wasn't thinking clearly... too sudden! 08:37 GT: so waht you thought 'i need to firghtn kate lol lets sTAB MY DAD' 08:37 TA: I was trying to be scary and stuff! 3=:[ 08:37 GT: 'THATLL PUT THE FER OF GOD IN 'ER YEEEIR' 08:37 GT: *YESSIR 08:38 GT: 'THIS CANNOT GO WRONG' 08:38 GT: chriST thago 08:38 TA: Ugh! I'm so stupid. 3=:[ 08:38 GT: yes 08:38 GT: yuo are 08:40 GT: ok so i dunno if yuo hve a lot of options here 08:40 GT: does he have a chumhnadle 08:43 TA: I never asked him... 3=:| 08:44 GT: giddanbut 08:46 TA: What? 08:46 GT: *goddamnit 08:46 GT: that was knid of impresive 08:47 TA: You are very good at typoing 08:47 GT: its a gift 08:48 GT: ok uhhhhhhhhh 08:48 GT: i haev my dads computer now so he might have his handel on there 08:49 TA: How will I ever repair our rapport? 3=:[ 08:50 GT: write a relaly nice apology letter 08:50 GT: ill track down his handle in the meantime 08:52 TA: ...Could that really work? 08:52 GT: its worth a shot 08:52 TA: That's certainly true. 08:54 TA: I just don't want him to die before I... 3=:[ / Before I can apologize to him. 08:55 GT: he survived getting fuckign stabbed 08:55 GT: it hink hes pretty damn hardy 08:58 GT: oh giddANBUT THEYRE FKUCKIGN TIMELOCKED 08:59 TA: But if recent things are indicative, / our parents are dropping like airborne bugs. 09:50 GT: FUKCING HELL DAD YOU HAD TO GOA ND KICK THE BUCKET DIDNT YOU 09:50 TA: What?! Your father is dead?! 09:51 GT: probablie 09:53 TA: Why do you think? 09:54 GT: because he literally shovde me into my room teling me he probably wasnt gonna make it 09:55 TA: That's terrible! I hope he's okay though... 10:03 GT: yeha 10:06 GT: i gues even if hes dead ill see him again soon enough 10:11 TA: What? How? 10:12 GT: yknow 10:12 GT: realfakereal paretns coming to carry the game 10:13 TA: Oh, right. I'd almost forgotten. 10:14 TA: So much is happening. 10:15 GT: tell me about it 10:16 TA: Well, Seer of Mind. 10:17 TA: I suspect I soon won't have to, eh? 3=:P 10:17 GT: 83 10:33 TA: What do you know about our classpects, then? 10:33 GT: not a whoel lot actually 10:34 GT: i know i can undesrtand mind completely butn ot do anythign to it 10:34 GT: adn merrow can destroy time or use it as a weapon 10:40 TA: These seem to be pretty limited, then. 10:41 TA: You can't wield mind at all? 10:41 GT: aparently not 10:41 GT: i mean i can but only in a passive maner 10:43 TA: ...Interesting. 10:43 TA: What about me? 10:43 GT: nooooooooo clue 10:43 TA: Whaaaaaaat? 3=:[ 10:43 GT: aunt jackei doesnt talk much about classpects 10:43 GT: 8/ 10:43 TA: Oh well... that's fine then. 10:43 TA: I guess it can't be helped. 10:53 GT: ((our hearts are not in this rp tonight are they)) 10:53 TA: (( they were but we got distrated )) 10:53 TA: (( lets just say Thiago stayed on to listen out if Lily needed help )) 10:54 TA: (( cuz he's not gonna leave while she's in pain like this 10:54 GT: ((k))